Bewitched
by lunaasaki
Summary: In life after Naraku, Sango and Kagome has been abandoned by the ones they thought loved them the most. Injured fatally, Sango and Kagome is found by a yokai. Kagome trusts him to save her friends life.
1. Undeniable

**Bewitched**

Lighting cracked against the black sky as rain poured down, drenching Sango and Kagome to the bone. It's been two months since Inuyasha and Miroku had suddenly abandoned them. Sango clutched her throbbing side. "K-kagome..." Sango ground out. Kagome rushed to her side. She brushed her wet hair out of her face. "What is it? What do you need?" Kagome asked.

Sango grabbed Kagome's arm. "Yokai, run." Sango grunted as she tried to stand only to fall back down. "Sango, i will not leave you. Not like them." Kagome shook her head. Kagome slid Sango's sword out of the sheath. "Kagome please...don't" Ignoring Sango's pleads, Kagome turned and faced the demon but was stunned. On a white horse the yokai had long black hair and striking green eyes, he wore a dark blue hakama, two swords strapped at his sides. He wore armor over top of his hakama. He carried an umbrella. "Are you in need of assistance?" The Yokai asked. Unsure, Kagome stood her ground. "I mean you no harm, You're friend is not well, her wound is very infected. " He explained and Kagome nodded, watching him closely.

He slid from the horse and made his way to the injured woman. The yokai kneeled down before Sango, blocking her from the rain with his umbrella . Her lips was blue from the cold and rain. Peeling back her slayers suit, he inspected her wound. It was black. "We need to get her to my lord." He said dropping the umbrella as Sango passed into Unconsiousness. The yokai handed Kagome his umbrella. He picked Sango up and carried her over to the horse. Sliding her on the horse, He picked Kagome up surprising her, and slid her on the back.

The black haired yokai Slid on the horse, in between Sango and Kagome. "Um..What's your name?" Kagome asked "I am Jano, Hold onto me." Kagome nodded and wrapped her arms around his middle. Jano held Sango tightly and snapped the horse reins, the horse sped of through the woods.

Sango awoke as she felt a presence. She looked to her left and saw the retreating form with white hair. She slipped back into darkness. The next time she woke up Kagome was at her side. "Sango you're awake." Kagome said happily, rushing to her side. Sango looked around the foreign room. "Kagome, where are we?" She said sitting up. Kagome scratched her head nervously. "Let's not worry about that right now, okay?" Raising a brow she nodded. "How long was i out. "Three weeks." Kagome said calmly.

"THREE WEEKS!" Sango screamed. She looked at her side that were covered in fresh bandages. "I'll go get the healer." Sango nodded and Kagome left the room. A minute later Kagome came back with a female yokai in tow. Immediately she was on guard. The woman had black hair and green eyes and wore a simple kimono. "How are you doing this morning, my lady?" The woman asked. "I'm feeling better." Sango said as the woman changed her bandages. "When can we leave?" Sango asked. The woman finished changing her bandages.

"I'm afraid you aren't. The lord has not aloud it." The woman explained bowing deeply. "Why not?" Sango persisted. Before the healer could answer, a low voice spoke. "Because you are still injured Taijiya. Sango's head snapped up. "Sesshomaru?" Sango groaned. "That is Lord Sesshomaru to you human." Sesshomaru made no room for argument and left the room.

 **Two Weeks Later**

Sango slid the door opened quietly, and poked her head around the corner. She was sick of being confined to the healing ward. It was dead silent and the moon shined brightly. Once she made her escape she found herself in a garden. She sat down against the single tree in the area. 'Fresh air.' Sango thought as she breathed in the scent of flowers. Sango looked up and nearly screamed. In the tree above her sat Sesshomaru, watching her intently with his golden orbs that seemed to pull her in. Sango scrambled away from the tree in a hurry and in doing so she winced and looked down at her thin kimono. She had reopened her wound. Blood soaked her kimono quickly.

Sango gasped and grabbed onto Sesshomaru as he lifted her off her feet. "W-what are you doing?" She hurridly. "Taking you back to the healing ward. You've reopened your wound." Sesshomaru stated. "Why are you awake" You should be resting." Sesshomaru quesioned, looking at her. Sango groaned. "I've been in that damn room for 5 weeks. I just wanted some fresh air." She said not realizing her arms were still around his neck. "I see. I'm always in the garden if you are ever restless." Sesshomaru said as he entered her room.

He placed her gently on the bed. Sesshomaru walked over to a large cabnet, grabbed some items and came back. "Undress." Sango looked at him like he'd grown a second head. "Wha?" She asked. "Undress so that i may change your bandages." He said again. Sango mentally punched herself in the head for her stupidity. Looking away from him, she undid her sash and slid the kimono off her shoulders. "Stand up." She groaned inwardly, blushing heavily. She stood up and turned her head away from him. He lowered himself on one knee to get a better angle

She shivered as she felt his breath feather across her thigh as he unwrapped her bandages. He didn't miss her shiver. He thought about running his tongue along her thigh but decided against it. Once he cleaned her wound, he gently spread some ointment on it. He then wrapped her wound in fresh bandages. He stood up. Before she could redress herself he pulled her to his chest and wrapped his arms around her. Her eyes widened. He pressed his lips to her forehead and stepped away from her. "Good night, Sango." With that he left the room leaving Sango as red as a tomato. Sango sighed and redressed.

Sango fell backward onto the bed in a daze. She wrapped her arms around her self and smiled. That night she dreamed of Sesshomaru.

 **A Few Months Later**

Sango was currently braiding Rin's hair. Tonight Sesshomaru was throwing a feast. After braiding Rin's hair, Sango looked over at the lavish Kimono lying across her bed. Sesshomaru had requested she wore it. Sango blushed remembering the previous night. The kimono was stark white at the top fading into a deep purple. Gold vines, leaves and flowers was all over it. Rin left her room to go play with Kagome who was getting closer to Jano. Sango ran her hand over the kimono. "Do you like it?" Sango squeaked and turned around to face the yokai that plagued her dreams ever since that night when he changed her bandages.

Sango nodded. Ever since that night, she would sneak into the garden hoping to catch Sesshomaru. She didn't know what was wrong with her. She was pretty positive Sesshomaru didn't feel that way about her. "I do, it's very beautiful." She blushed when she noticed him staring down at her. She was suddenly pushed against the wall, his arms blocking any way of escape. He stared into her eyes. "Don't forget to breathe." Sesshomaru whispered. Sango let out the breath she didn't know she was holding in.

She looked up at him through her long lashes. "What are you doing to me, Sango? Have you bewitched me?" He whispered huskily. Sango bit her lip. "What do you mean?" Sango asked staring up at Sesshomaru. "Hey Sango, you in he-?" Sesshomaru looked back at Kagome who's mouth was wide open and a blush on her face. "I'll come back later." She said hurriedly but was stopped. "No, i'll come back later" Sesshomaru said walking past Kagome.

Kagome ran to Sango who was now on the floor with her hand over her chest. "Sango what happened?" Kagome asked. "I-i'm in love..." Sango whispered. Kagome's eyes widened. "But we haven't been here long. " Sango shook her head and told her all the encounters she has had with Sesshomaru leading up to this point.


	2. Bath Time

**Bath Time**

Kagome sighed looking at the stars. She was still very hurt by Inuyasha's sudden abandonment. What did she do wrong? All she did was tell him that she loved him. She wiped her eyes as it played in her mind again like a movie.

And now she was trapped here. He was the only reason she had stayed. He had asked her to stay with him. "Why do you cry?" A said from beside her. She looked up to see Jano. "I'm not crying..." she said wiping her eyes again.

"Is it what drove your friend to be fatally wounded?" He asked, brushing away a stray tear with his thumb. Kagome nodded. "Tell me." Jano said. Kagome pulled her legs up to her chin. "After finally defeating the demon who had cause Sango so much harm, emotionally and physically, Inuyasha had asked me to stay with him." She started. "Sesshoumaru's half demon brother?" Kagome nodded and continued. "He asked me to stay with him and I did because I loved him. He was really the only reason I stayed. Because of my decision the Well was sealed up for good. But then he just abandoned me...he and Miroku just abandoned us. No explanation." Kagome explained sadly.

"Who is this Miroku fella?" He asked. "He and Sango were supposed to get married after defeating Naraku." Kagome explained. Kagome's eyes widened when he pulled her to his chest. His chin rested atop of her head. She couldn't help take an inhale of his scent. It was intoxicating.

 **Sango**

Sango released a long sigh as she slid into the hot steamy water. She had finally been given another room that didn't smell like dry blood and ointments. For that she was grateful. She eyed the door in front of her. 'I wonder where that leads.' She thought.

She shrugged and disappeared under the water. When she came back up and opened her eyes, her jaw dropped. In front of her was Sesshōmaru in all his naked glory. Sango shrieked and turned away from him, hiding her body from his view. "I didn't realize they gave you that room." Sesshoumaru's eyes glinted with something. Sango's face turned red when she heard him step into the water.

"What are you doing?" She asked quickly. She didn't see the wicked smile on his face. "I'm bathing, what does it look like?" He whispered in her ear. Sango slid away and turned to face him. "If you try anything I'll..." Sango's voice trailed off as he came closer till he towered over her. "What? What will you do?" He asked his face coming closer to hers. To keep from touching him, she had to bend backwards until she practically lied on the rocks.

Sango stared into his golden eyes. He licked his lips causing her to gulp. She almost jumped when she felt his hands on her hips. "Well?" He asked huskily. "I...I..." Sango couldn't say it. Before she could try again, his lips claimed her in a hungry kiss. She moaned softly, wrapping her arms around his neck. He gripped her hips tighter and pulled her against him. "OH GOD MY EYES!" Someone shouted from the door. Sango and Sesshoumaru looked and there stood Kagome covering her eyes. "Can I help you Kagome?" Sango asked nervously.

Kagome held up her shower basket. "You asked me to bring you this...remember?" Kagome asked. Sango groaned. "I'm sorry I forgot." Kagome nodded. "I can see that. Well I'm gonna leave now." She said leaving in a hurry.

Sango relaxed when he pressed his lips against her neck. She turned back around to face him. "Now where were we?" He asked. He sat down on the stone submerged in the water. He pulled her onto his lap so she straddled him. Sango moaned as he began sucking on her right breast. His hand went to her center and began stroking her softly. Sango moved her hips against his finger. "You're so responsive." He whispered against her chest. She bit her lip when he pushed inside her, moving in and out. "Sesshy.." She moaned softly. "Yes?" He asked as he continued to finger fuck her.

Sango moaned loudly as she came hard, falling against him. He removed his finger kissed her shoulder. "Can you walk?" He asked her. "I'm not sure." Sango answered breathlessly. He lifted her up and stepped out of the water and carried her to her room. He sat her on the bed and kissed her lips. "You really have bewitched me." He said against her lips. With that he left and retired to his room.

Sango dressed in her sleeping kimono and lied on the bed. That night she went to bed with a large smile on her face.

 **Kagome**

'I can't believe I just saw that.' Her cheeks were red as she walked back to her room. 'I'm really happy for her.' Kagome thought with a smile. She bumped into someone. She looked up and saw that it was Jano. He grabbed her hand and pulled her into his room, closing the door after her. "Jano?" He didn't say anything instead his lips touched hers softly. Kagome didn't know how to react.

Kagome melted into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. He kissed her harder, pulling her closer. Kagome moaned as his lips roamed her neck. Jano pushed her onto the bed and climbed on top of her. Kagome stared into his sharp green eyes. She bit her lip when she felt him wedge a knee between her legs. "I can't stop thinking about you." He whispered. "I can't stop thinking about either." Kagome said shyly.

He pressed his lips against hers once more and she moaned softly as his trailed on her outer thigh, moving to her inner. His hand found her core and stroked her. She arched her back and moaned into his kiss. "What do you want?" He asked her. "You." She whispered. They removed each others clothing and explored each other well into the night.


	3. Unwanted Company

Kagome watched as Sango flipped out of the way from being hit from Jano's attack. "You're getting faster, which definitely means you are recovering well." He praised. Sango nodded and sat down and leaned against the cool stone.

"That was awesome." Kagome complimented. Sango smiled up at her. "Hey Sango?" Kagome started. "Yea?" Sango asked looking at her. "Can you train me?" Kagome asked quickly. Sango tilted her head. "Train you in what? You already know archery." Sango stood up.

Kagome shrugged. "How to handle a sword, defense. I was always useless. Sure I could sense the the jewel and I know archery but everyone was always saving me, I just don't want you to put you in that situation again, you were wounded because of me." Kagome explained sadly.

Sango smiles. "I always wanted my own prodigy." Kagome smiled and hugged her tightly. "Thank you!" "No need to thank me, friends help each other."

 **Two Weeks Later**

Kagome moaned against Jano's lips as he gripped her hips. Before he could begin to undress her Sango burst in her room with a angry look on her face. "What is it Sango?" Kagome asked walking over to her. "They're here." Kagome's eyes widened, knowing who she was talking about. Kagome and Jano followed Sango to the gates where Sesshōmaru was waiting.

Sure enough, Inuyasha and Miroku walked through the gates, angry looks on their faces. Sango growled in her throat. Kagome looked at Inuyasha sadly. What could they possibly want? Sango and Kagome thought.

They stopped a few inches from the group. "Why are you here?" Sango asked angrily, refraining from punching the snot out the both of them. "We've come to retrieve our women." Miroku spit out at her. Sango went to punch him but Sesshomaru had already had him by his throat.

Inuyasha growled. "Let him go bastard!" Sesshomaru ignored him and narrowed his eyes at Miroku. "Your woman? Sango is mine." He said emotionless. Miroku looked between us. Inuyasha looked to Kagome. "Kagome come here!" Jano growled and wrapped his arms around her protectively.

Inuyasha glared at him. Kagome wiggled out of his grasp. Kagome walked over to him with a smile making Inuyasha smirk triumphantly. Kagome stood in front of Inuyasha. Her smile turned to a snarl and punched him in the face hard. "HOW DARE YOU! YOU ABANDONED ME WHEN I TOLD YOU I LOVED YOU! BECAUSE OF YOU I CAN NEVER SEE MY FAMILY AGAIN! I HATE YOU!" Kagome screamed at him.

Jano wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead. Inuyasha watched in shock. "I think you need to leave monk." Sango told Miroku after Sesshomaru had dropped him non to softly on the ground. "But Sango I love you!" Sango glared at him then laughed. "You capable of love? Where was your love when you were with those women? Where was your love when you abandoned me?" Sango asked wrapping her arms around Sesshomaru's middle.

Miroku burned with rage and jealousy. "You know you love me Sango! Just come back to me! I will forgive you for this sin!" Sango whipped her head at him. "Sin? Last time I checked I was never unfaithful to the one I called my husband! Now that I have Sesshōmaru, you want to come crawling back to me like a bug. Just know that I'd never go back to you, not when I have someone like Sesshōmaru." She said with an emotionless look on her face.


	4. AN

Hey Readers! Luna Here!

I know i haven't updated in a looooong while. I'm working now and i dont really have time to update my stories as i want to. So, i want to revamp all my stories. It will take a while but it will be done. Thanks for understanding.


End file.
